


Following Along

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [66]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Self Esteem, hospital visits, sick kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce isn't sure what he's doing, tagging along with Tony to visit sick kids in the hospital. But where Tony wants him, he'll follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following Along

**Author's Note:**

> This is another prompt I'm moving over--maybe the first MCU one I'm moving. Someone just wanted something Tony/Bruce.
> 
> Warnings: discussions of children in hospitals, and also a slight discussion of how people perceive Bruce versus the Hulk. 
> 
> Enjoy.

“I really don’t get why we’re doing this,” Bruce says, fiddling with his shirt’s sleeves as Tony tugs him into the building. “They don’t want to see me.”

“Some of them would prefer the big guy,” Tony agrees, ever honest that he is. “They know him better. Like a friend, sort of? But, Brucie-bear, you’re pretty cool too. They’ll like you. Don’t worry.”

Bruce swallows but doesn’t protest. It’s a good thing Tony’s doing. Really good. And Bruce’s known he does it, knows Tony slips away and then tweets and selfies sometimes appear on the Internet, but not a single actual reporter in sight.

“What’s on the docket today?” Bruce asks.

Tony shrugs. “Just visiting,” he says. Sometimes he shows up with tech, Bruce knows. Prosthetics, or new equipment. Sometimes he shows up with piles of money. That’s not entirely off the table still, Bruce muses. Tony does things like that.

Most people forget about that. Most people see it as some sort of conscious-soothing, rich boy schtick. And it is, a bit, but it’s also Tony and Tony being generous, and Bruce tries not to forget.

The kids terrify Bruce. He likes kids. Likes them a lot, actually, once dreamed of two or three of his own, in a vague sort of way, always assuming there would be time later until there wasn’t. But they’re so fragile and they expect so much and, instead, they get…him.

“Bruce here’s a scientist,” Tony introduces casually to the first kid. Which seems to kind of interest them, a little, even if Iron Man is the cool one.

It’s the seventh room, the seventh small child facing a world they should never have to, the seventh strong, brave, breakable little face, where the kid lights up. And not at Tony.

“You’re Bruce Banner!”

“I…yeah, I am,” Bruce agrees.

“You turn into the Hulk to save people, but you do science when you’re not being the Hulk.” She’s smiling, and everything about her is excited. Brice smiles tentatively.

“You like science?”

She nods. “I’m gonna be a scientist someday,” she says. When Tony chats with her about science for a moment, Bruce takes a quick look at her chart. Invasive, yes, but it’s there and he feels like he has to know. She has a pretty decent chance of making it to be a scientist, Bruce thinks, relieved.

Tony’s telling her a kid-friendly version of an experiment they’ve done, and Bruce jumps back in. She watches, wide-eyed, the whole time, until a nurse comes in. They leave her then, giving hugs goodbye.

Tony grins at him. “Told you they’d like you.”

“We could…bring some science stuff to the hospital?” Bruce offers. “Nothing dangerous, nothing too hard. Just…a kid’s snap circuit kit or something?”

Tony’s eyes light up. “Knew you were a genius,” he says. “Next week.” And then, glancing around briefly to make sure no one is paying undue attention to them, Tony presses Bruce to the wall and kisses him, quick and hard.

Bruce is always left reeling when Tony’s like this, barely able to keep up, shocked and elated and over the moon, getting to the point for grasping at Tony as he’s moving away. It’s okay, though. Tony will finish the thought later. He never leaves anything undone.

“Let’s go home,” Tony says. “Do some science. Make a good day even better, huh?”

Bruce smiles. “Sure thing, Tony.”

The paparazzi have clearly figured out where Tony went today, but all they get is pictures of Tony and Bruce holding hands as they leave the hospital.


End file.
